


Completely Necessary

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure when this obsession started, but now he finds himself losing himself in fantasies at the worst possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> tzi gave me a prompt of "Rodney on his knees, shoulders down, face turned to the side while he masturbates. On his own or with optional watcher." Here you go, dear!

Rodney finds himself staring at Sheppard, _again_, just watching the way that his mouth moves as he tries to persuade Elizabeth that they really do need to get the SGC to provide them with some 'zats. Rodney could tell Sheppard that he's going about it all wrong, but instead, he's focused on what that mouth would look like on his dick.

He's not sure when this obsession started, but now he finds himself losing himself in fantasies at the worst possible time. He hasn't been this bad since he was thirteen and hormones controlled his every thought. Scary thing for a man at thirty-eight.

As Elizabeth shoots down Sheppard for the fifth - or maybe it was the sixth - time, Rodney realizes that the meeting is coming to an end, and he's going to have to stand up. _That's_ going to be embarrassing, as he's hard as a rock, and it's going to show in his loose khakis. He stares down at the table as he frantically tries to will his hard-on away.

Just as everyone is starting to stand, he finally succeeds, and he carefully doesn't look at Sheppard as he gathers together his computer and papers. There is no way that he can go back to the lab in his current frame of mind, and he makes his way across the room to the transporter. He needs to go back to his room for some quality personal time - maybe if he gets off, he'll be able to work.

He's oblivious to the fact that there's someone behind him until a voice jerks him out of his own little world. "McKay! Hey, McKay!" He turns, and oh, shit, it's Sheppard, bearing down on him, a patently false look of concern on his face.

"What?" he snaps out, staring at a spot behind Sheppard's head. He can't look at him; he just can't, because he'll get hard again.

"Is everything okay, Rodney?" Sheppard asks, acting concerned. "You're behaving weird, even for you."

"Yes, Colonel, I'm fine. Just need to go by my room for a few minutes, and then I'll be back in the lab as normal." He shifts his grip on his computer, putting it in front of him to hide the fact that his cock is stirring in his pants, just from the sound of Sheppard's voice.

Sheppard's quiet for a long time, long enough that Rodney forces himself to look at his face. There's something there, something that Rodney doesn't know how to read. "Is there anything else, or am I excused?"

"Are you mad at me or something?" Sheppard asks, his voice quiet.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just very, very busy." To demonstrate just how busy he is, Rodney turns and resumes his interrupted trip down the halls. "I'll talk to you later, Colonel."

For once, Sheppard seems to realize that Rodney really doesn't want his company - or rather, he wants it too much. As soon as he's out of sight from Sheppard, Rodney starts to hurry. He needs to get off desperately.

His door seems to know how badly Rodney wants in, because it's opening before Rodney can even begin to trigger it. Taking a moment to set his computer down carefully on the desk, Rodney rips his pants open and pulls out his cock, but one stroke tells him that it's not going to be enough. He doesn't want this to take any longer than he has to, but his body wants it slow and sweet. Swearing to himself, he strips out of his clothes, setting them on the chair, and lies down on the bed.

Running the fingers of one hand up the underside of his cock, his other hand finds and pinches a nipple. Rodney gasps and closes his eyes, pretending that it's Sheppard's fingers on his nipple, his dick. He strokes himself gently, slowly, rubbing one finger through the fluid that has gathered at the tip. Bringing that finger to his mouth, he tastes the salt-sweet, making his mouth water to have a cock in it.

Even this isn't enough, though, and he opens his eyes, reaching for the bedside table. Pulling out the tube of slick, he opens it and pours some on his fingers. Turning over onto his belly, he pulls up his knees till he's kneeling, shoulders on the bed, face turned to one side.

With his slick fingers, Rodney reaches behind himself, and slowly slides a finger into his hole. The angle is awkward, the depth of penetration sucks, but still, it feels good. The slight burn of being stretched open, the unholy need that's burning through his nervous system. His other hand rests on his cock, not stroking, not yet, just holding himself.

As he relaxes, Rodney adds another finger, and starts to move them in and out, mimicking a cock in his ass. He bites his lip, hard enough to draw blood, so that he doesn't say anyone's name, because how pathetic would that be?

The hand on his cock tightens slightly, and he starts to move it, letting it slide on his foreskin. He whines, high and tight, and forces himself to maintain the same slow pace. It wouldn't do to hurry things now and hurt himself, even if he does want more, want it harder. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, feeling the familiar clench of his hole finally relax enough that he can slide a third finger into himself.

Rodney's hips start to rock, back into his fingers, forward into his fist. Fucking and being fucked, and it feels so good. He's riding the edge of coming, so close, so very close. His eyes close, and his body speeds up -

And the door opens. Before he can react, it shuts again, but he's thoroughly derailed, and can't think. Peering back over his shoulder, he realizes that it was Sheppard. He knows this because Sheppard has stepped inside the room, and is currently staring at him. Humiliated, feeling the blush starting to stain his cheeks, he releases his dick and starts to slide his fingers out of his ass.

"No, don't," Sheppard says, taking one step forward. "You - you don't have to stop."

"I think the moment is well and truly broken," Rodney says. "I don't think I'll ever masturbate again." He slides his fingers out and turns so that he can sit, pulling his pillow into his lap.

He doesn't understand what Sheppard is doing here, why he came in rather than leaving when he saw what Rodney was doing, and he says as much. Sheppard flushes, ducking his head and looking off to the side as he mumbles something that sounds like "Dogs salad boo."

"What the hell? Try that again, without mumbling, please."

Sheppard sighs, and looks up before he says, slowly and clearly, "You looked good." It's Rodney's turn to blush, thinking about what he must have looked like when Sheppard stepped inside his room. Waitaminute... Sheppard is edging closer, instead of away, and Rodney's gaze sharpens as he tries to figure out what's going through his head.

There's no way that he could have guessed what Sheppard's doing now, because what he's doing is kissing Rodney and that just doesn't fit with Rodney's world view. There is no universe where John Sheppard kisses Rodney McKay, especially not when he's naked.

Except that he's going to have to reevaluate that statement, because obviously it does happen in _this_ universe, because it _is_ happening. Just as Rodney accepts the reality and starts to kiss back, Sheppard pulls back. "You looked really hot, Rodney. Would like some help finishing?" Before Rodney can jump on the chance, Sheppard has pulled away. "Unless I'm misreading the situation, in which case, I'm so sorry."

Rodney grabs Sheppard by the hair and pulls him back down. "Shut up, Colonel, and kiss me."

"Call me John," Sheppard says, just before his lips land on Rodney's and then his tongue is sliding slickly into Rodney's mouth, slow and sure, and Rodney's hard-on - which had disappeared - is back with a vengeance. He shoves the pillow to the floor and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it tight and hard, making small noises into Sheppard's mouth.

When Sheppard grabs his hand and stills it, he can't help the desperate whine. He's so close it hurts, but he doesn't struggle, especially once he realizes that Sheppard has grabbed his bottle of lube. "I want to fuck you, can I fuck you?"

"Christ, yes," Rodney says. The idea of Sheppard's cock in him, filling him up, is almost enough to make him come right there. But Sheppard lets go of his cock and backs up just far enough that Rodney can shift, his hands busy with his pants. And as Sheppard unbuttons and unzips and pulls his cock through the gap in his boxers, Rodney realizes that he isn't even going to strip.

His eyes grow wide and he opens his mouth to say something, only to have Sheppard say, "I'm so close that if I stop to strip, I'm going to go off like a rocket." Rodney doesn't want that, so he instead he turns over, getting his ass high in the air and spreading his legs wide. There's the distinctive click of the lube opening, and then a wet finger pushing inside, fast and deep, and Rodney can't stop the sound that breaks loose from him.

"I don't need to be prepped, Shep - John. Just fuck me, get it in me, now, oh, god, now," Rodney babbles, bracing himself as Sheppard climbs up on the bed behind him, kneeling between his spread legs.

Sheppard pulls his finger out and replaces it with the blunt head of his cock. He doesn't bother to ask Rodney if he's sure or any of that crap. Instead, he pushes in, slow and steady, filling Rodney just the way he fantasizes about.

Rodney feels Sheppard's hips press against his ass for just a moment, and then John is fucking him with long, powerful strokes that go deep and hit the place that makes sparks shoot off behind his eyes. Rodney groans and tries to reach down for his cock, but he can't keep his balance and ends up bringing his hand back up to brace himself. "Touch me, touch me, touch me," he chants.

"Greedy," Sheppard says, but he's breathless and sounds as turned on as Rodney feels. More importantly, he reaches down and wraps his long fingers around Rodney's cock, tugging him tight and rough and _perfect_.

Between the cock in his ass and the hand on his dick, Rodney doesn't have a hope in hell of holding out. With a moan that seems to originate in his toes, he comes, shooting over Sheppard's hand and striping his stomach and chest. Somehow, he keeps from collapsing, staying up on legs that feel like spaghetti, as Sheppard continues to pound into him.

It's not long before Sheppard groans, deep and sexy, and Rodney can feel the sudden increase of warmth that tells him that Sheppard has come deep inside him. His legs finally give out, and he collapses forward, pulling Sheppard free as he goes down. Sheppard follows him down, but twists so that he lands at Rodney's side.

Rodney concentrates on catching his breath for a long minute, but finally can't put off looking at Sheppard any longer. Turning over on his side, he forces himself to meet Sheppard's eyes, only to be knocked breathless by the emotion he sees there. Sheppard doesn't say anything though, just sliding one hand up to Rodney's face, touching him gently.

As Sheppard's lips descend on his own, Rodney has to admit that this was hell of a lot better than his own plan. Next time, though, he'll have a better idea of the variables involved


End file.
